Vision of Expectation (rewritten as crossover)
by Kyoto141092
Summary: This starwars fic has been redone as a Naruto crossover... (obviously) / Naruto was taken away as a child to train with a Sith lord by the name of Darth Kaiot, but why does he feel like a part of him is missing and what will he do to get that missing part back? / Grey Naruto/ strong Naruto/ Likely Naruto harem (undecided members) / Lemons (obviously) / Sith Naruto!


**Oh… hello everyone… Well, this is nice. I've decided to redo this as a Naruto/starwars fanific. I will be keeping Naruto's personality the same as Naruto's because well, I think they fit pretty well considering. Anyway, never mind that if you haven't actually read this story before.**

 **As I was saying this is redone as a Naruto/starwars fic and will have Naruto as a Sith! Hooray. Don't be alarmed by the ending of this chapter though, Naruto will go back to being a bad boy later. And also! This will include Canon Naruto characters as well, not just Naruto in the starwars universe.**

 **So as for the time line… um… I haven't sketched it out completely. And I would LOVE to have a knowledgeable starwars BETA for this as there is so much info on starwars, it can be fairly hard to sort through all the info for what I need.**

 **However Naruto will be about three years older than Anakin. Just so you know it will be with Naruto starting off at about 17, Anakin will be 13-14. Depending on how their birthdays match up.**

 **But that isn't as important as other things… you'll see after you read though. For now just enjoy my first Naruto/starwars crossover!**

 **(No, I don't own any part of Naruto or Starwars) damn shame ain't it?**

 ** _prologue_**

The sky was boiling, as it always was. The weather as temperamental as the people who lived there. And yet the earth was dry as a desert, marked by the bones of long dead animals… for no living creature of this planet crossed the desert on foot these days. The beast were too wary and the sentient creatures advanced enough to no longer require it. The paradox never failed to amuse him. To live on a planet of such contradiction was the epitome of his master's teachings.

" _Not that I particularly care what my master thinks. He's a stupid old man for sure_."

A tall young man turned to regard his master of nine years. The man was not old, but he looked it. Wrinkles crisscrossed his face as ravines split the surface of the planets southern continent and scarred the bottoms of its oceans. As much a result of a harsh lifestyle as the dark side powers he wielded. He had to admit that though. The man carried himself with the bearing of an emperor.

And long painfull experience with him was required to see through this farce. Though only fifty six, Darth Kaiot could be mistaken for his grandfather. That is if they weren't different races. Darth Kaiot was a human, dark of skin and hair. He supposed that his human ancestry could be partly responsible for his domineering personality and his complete lack of mercy. But it was most likely his upbringing. Not that his master had ever told him of his past. Anything he wanted to know he had to find out for himself. And information on the figure known as Darth Kaiot was as scarce as fresh water on Tattoine.

Which was to say almost non-existent.

He was interrupted in his contemplation by his master's hoarse voice cracking out like a broken old fashioned speaker. "Come here apprentice" He strode over to his masters side. Darth Kaiot motioned to the view of the landscape. "My apprentice. One day soon all this will be yours. Throughout my time on this world I have procured nearly every right and deed to every property on the planet. Though my wealth is limited I own this world from crust to core..."

He didn't agree or even acknowledge him. He didn't need to. By now he was used to his master's grandiose gestures and speeches. All that his master required was for him to listen obediently, regardless of what he thought in the confines of his own mind. It would have been hard to put up with all of the old man's posturing, but when he said that _"It will all be yours_ " he actually meant it. Darth Kaiot had devoted himself to owning every fiber of this world. His reasons for this dedication were many and varied. Of course it all had to do with the _grand plan_. That wondrous initiative passed down from Darth Bane himself.

" _I wonder if Darth Bane ever foresaw that a guy like myself would someday be next in line for the mantle of Dark Lord."_ If Darth Bane had been that powerful than it probably didn't matter what he thought. It was all foreseen...

He was suddenly smashed into the side of a building by a blast of force energy. He instinctively shielded himself with the force, something which his master had taught him in his first year, but the impact was still jarring. His master reprimanded him, "If you would pay attention to what I tell you then I would not be forced to expel the energy to snap you out of your trances!"

He apologized quickly. "Forgive my rudeness master. Please continue."

Darth Kaiot turned back to viewing the scorched landscape. He resumed where he had left off. "As I was saying… The ruler of this planet will be meeting with a master of the Jedi order in one month. On that day our fates will be decided."

Cursing himself for an Idiot, he realized that he missed everything his mater told him while he was lost in his thoughts. " _Bloah! How much did I miss?"_ He composed himself quickly, not wanting to ever appear weak in front of his master… but also attempting to seem servile. After all he was the apprentice. _"_ _Even if I could kill the old man when his back was turned."_ "Master I'm sorry for making you repeat yourself, but I was too lost in thought to hear you. Could you perhaps start from the beginning?"

Darth Kaiot sighed in exasperation. "Yes Apprentice, seeing how it is important, But you better listen this time." The threat was thinly veiled, but from Kaiot, it minds as well been an ignited lightsaber. His master's impatience with people and his apprentice in particular was legendary. Well at least to his apprentice. Many were the number of times Kaiot took out his temper on his apprentice and it wasn't wise to stand and fight strong as he was. Kaiot had definite advantages over him. And as Kaiot was fond of saying, _"_ _Age and treachery would always trump youth and energy."_

Kaiot gritted his teeth and began again. "When I die you will inherit this world, but that is being put in jeopardy. It has come to me through my spies in the republic that King Inammas has been secretly negotiating with the Jedi order. Their purpose was unclear until I had you splice into the magistrate's restricted files some time ago. You remember that mission do you not?"

He nodded.

"I believe that King Inammas has learned of my role in the loss of his world to private hands. He wants to establish a small temple on this world." Kaiot let his rage peek through for a moment. "I will not have one man undo twenty years of my work simply because he feels cheated. He is not worthy of controlling this world. It was my destiny to bring the Jedi order to its knees. Not to have the Jedi gain ground where they have never been before! As I said, a master of the Jedi will visit him one month from now. In addition to this visit, the master will meet with the leaders in every major city to look for a suitable location for this temple. I will not allow the light to have even a square foot of my world. One month from now we will assassinate one of the heads of the Jedi council."

There was a moment of silence, in which the blond apprentice pondered whether he should cut his idiotic master down now or just let the Jedi do it. " _The old man really is going to attempt to do it. But he doesn't stand a chance against a master of the Jedi order. Even with my help it would be a suicide mission! There's a reason why he was cast of by his own master… even though I had to find out that fact for myself. He probably thinks that I don't know he was a failure in his own time."_

Kaiot looked to his left. There was a massive storm on the horizon. "It's time to go in my apprentice."

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

The door to his personal chambers closed behind him. The apprentice let out a long sigh and closed his eyes briefly. He was so tired.. and annoyed. His master's exasperation couldn't possibly compare to his own. Nor his rage…

Blue eyes looked over a Spartan room. A bed in one corner, a desk, his stand for his lightsaber… and a workbench for his various projects. There was very little else here. He hated it. This room… this secret base.. .this world. He wished fervently that it would all burn. It wasn't his Sith teaching that made him feel that way either. It was his upbringing. Nine years of living on this desolate rock of a world with little else besides his master's company.

 _"_ _What I wouldn't give to just get off world."_ He wondered to himself why he stayed with his master. He could easily escape and leave this place. He could flee and take everything he was taught… return home. Go back to where, in his heart, he felt he belonged. Back to that primitive world with its primitive people, ignorant of everything the galaxy had to offer.

 _"_ _But am I strong enough yet? Can I return home and defend it? I told Kaiot almost ten years ago that I wanted power and respect… but that isn't true anymore is it? If all I wanted was power I wouldn't even feel the need to return. I would stay here, train under my master until he was so feeble that I could kill him without risk of my own death. Then I would have everything, just as he promised."_

He shook his head. No… he wasn't staying with his master to gain more power. As he well knew, he was technically stronger than his master. The old man simply had thirty years of experience over him… and he was a master of dark side rituals. _"_ _As powerful as I am, I wouldn't stand an ice cube's chance in hell in a strait fight unless he was terribly weakened. He'd pull me apart like a pair of chopsticks."_

Stepping into the room he made his way to the lightsaber stand and unclipped his hilt from the wide black belt he wore. He placed it on the stand and fell onto the bed. His eyes were on the ceiling where he'd place a mirror. He looked into his reflection. Blond hair that was long and spiky, partially covering one eye. Eyes the color of an Alderaanian sea. His skin was tanned, though not as much as it would have been with the constant overcast skies of this planet.

One hand rose to brush at his cheeks and the three black lines that crossed either side… He had to wonder again what he was. These lines that he's had since he could remember. They were thin sometimes. And other times, like when he was drawing heavily on the dark side, they thickened to black stripes. Jagged scars that marked him as something… else…

"What am I?"

The mirror seemed to repeat his question, but along different lines.

 ** _"_** ** _Who are you?"_**

"I am Naruto… Uzumaki."

 ** _"_** ** _Who are you really?"_**

"I don't know…"

 ** _"_** ** _What do you know?"_**

"I'm human… I'm male… I'm seventeen. I have blond hair, blue eyes… I'm 5'10, 175 lb, 3% body fat…."

 ** _"_** ** _Such unimportant things…"_**

"I know."

The mirror went silent in his mind. The voice of that other thing receded. So strange it was, that voice. It was real, but it was in his own mind. Was it real? Truly real? Or was it a figment of his imagination? Kaiot said he had a unique way of looking at things, even for a Sith. But what did that actually mean?

"It doesn't mean anything really."

Naruto closed his eyes. He had more questions than he felt he could answer in ten lifetimes… But only if he stayed here. The answers… He knew where he could find them, _elsewhere._ Home was where his heart lay and… with it… answers. But he still didn't know if he was ready to return there. Was he strong enough? He wanted to achieve his goal, but he didn't know if he possessed the strength to. And the only place to find the answer to that… was in the act its self. And to do that he would _have_ to return.

He let himself relax. Questions saved for later were questions unanswered. But also questions more likely to be answered correctly. He would wait for just the right time. If it came… He hoped it would. Naruto sighed and let himself fall into a deep trance…

 **Ooo**

 **Oooooo**

 **Ooo**

Darth Kaiot paced the hall of the government building where they were supposed to meet Mogrul Caan. Mogrul was the mayor of a small town on the outskirts of the largest city on world. It was, by far, the cleanest and best maintained of all the territories to be found on a world as desolate as Cianto. And for good reason. Mogrul was as corrupt as they came and his 'services' as mayor were basically on sale to the highest bidder. But, he always made sure a healthy portion of the funds went to the town. Why? Because a wealthy settlement didn't draw attention from authorities. So the town was rich, he was rich, and everything was pretty much owned by Kaiot… well, everything besides a plot of land outside the town that was being considered for the location of a new Jedi temple.

And there in lie the problem.

Naruto watched his master pace. There was a nervous tension in the air and the young man fancied he could cut it rather easily with his lightsaber. Kaiot owned Mogrul's soul as far as that went. Mogrul owed the dark lord enough favors to sink a large battle cruiser, but there was a chance that the shady Ramoan might double-cross them. If they were betrayed by the Mayor they could kiss their chance at surprising the Master goodbye.

It was a testament to the complexity of Kiaot's plan that Mogrul was the only loose end to be found. Though Naruto wouldn't have been surprised if Kaiot simply attacked the Jedi on sight. He was stupid like that. It was no wonder he was cast off by his own master.

A second later the durasteel door to the office opened allowing for the massive frame of Mayor Mogrul Caan to pass into the cramped space. Naruto could have jumped for joy, if he didn't think the assassination was _technically_ doomed from the start.

Naruto almost completely zoned out while Kaiot and Mogrul got down to business. What they were planning had nothing to do with him. He wasn't going to attack a Jedi who had the experience of fifty years under his belt and probably had the force power to throw large buildings. Sure he could toss buildings around all freaking day, but that was through sheer power and not skill.

His master though, was more subtle. Not as useful in a large scale fight granted, but Kaiot had made it clear what their roles were. He was to disable the Master's means of transport and kill his aids. Naruto thought it was just another example of his Master's idiocy. Yeah, like he was going to fight the Master Jedi alone? He should have been asking for Naruto to stay there until he could come in with the best advantage, but not, he was on extermination duty… Just great.

However it would figure perfectly into his own plans, which he planned on executing today at the exact same time as Kaiot's plan failed miserably. It was a comical act in the making. The Jedi Master would be arriving in his custom made ship, designed especially for the Jedi and his retainers. He would land and leave his retainers with the ship while he went in to… speak with Mogrul. And that was where Kaiot would ambush him and if he had his way, kill him.

It all figured in to _his_ plan.

Unfortunately for Kaiot it would also destroy his plan... and most likely the building. The dark apprentice considered what he would do once he left the planet. Not a month ago he'd been wondering if he was strong enough to return home. Today his hand would be forced. Whether he went home or not, he wouldn't be an apprentice after this day was done. He would be his own man. Regardless if he took of the mantle of dark lord… or not.

 _"_ _Would I take the title of Darth? Is it something I even want to consider? I would have to take on an apprentice of my own at some point, but is there a point to doing that. I've read the ancient histories of the Sith. Their original purpose was to bring balance to the force by taking the Galaxy over and enforcing the peace over all whether they liked it or not. And the Jedi were the opposite, which was why the two orders originally started their twenty thousand year dispute…"_

Naruto sighed. There was a whole galaxy ripe for the pickings, but where would he go. Coruscant, Now there was a world that he had always wanted to visit. Every inch of the planet was covered in super sized cityscape. But he wanted to go home just as much if not more. But… that… question was still nagging at him.

Kaiot barked at his apprentice, "NARUTO! Get into position. The Master has made a last minute reschedule and he will be here in less than ten minutes!"

The Sith apprentice was out of the office and down the stairs before Kaiot had finished speaking. " _No shit! I sensed him just before you said that. Ten minutes? Try three! And how in the hell could you not sense him miles away 'master'? Jeeze, sometimes I think I really would be better off as the master!"_ Naruto smirked to himself, getting just a little excited. Soon he'd be free of Kaiot forever. _"_ _Oh well, no sense in being late to my own party."_

Naruto dodged past the secretary on the second floor without her being the least aware and landed on the first floor. He darted out into the lobby and reached the exit to the building. The he was instantly stopped in his tracks. A feeling of absolute dread swept over him as he stood just a foot away from the door. Responding to this sense of danger he crept over to the window. The scratched transparasteel yielded a disturbing picture. The Jedi Master was already departing from his ship. Naruto wondered how fast the ship was. Was the Jedi in a hurry or something?

 _"_ _Well Master, god luck fighting that guy on your own."_

Naruto hid himself deep in the flow of the force and withdrew into an empty office that was open only a few feet from him. He waited by the door. He dared not reach out to sense the man through the force. A powerful force user like the Master would certainly notice the intrusion. Naruto's ears pricked and his unnaturally keen hearing registered the doors sliding open. And then the sound of boots entering the lobby. And this followed by a deep resonant voice.

 **Ooo**

"I am Master Hecamoten of the Jedi order to see Mayor Mogrul."

A secretary appeared and led him up the stairs to the Mayor's office. The Jedi observed the interior of the building. From the outside it looked like a fine government center. But on the inside it seemed almost deserted. "Miss, might I ask why it seems as though this building seems deserted when I know it isn't a holiday?"

The secretary smiled at him. The warmth there was genuine. "Well master Jedi Major Mogrul has been kind enough to give most of the staff the day off. Only the essential members of his staff are here today."

That surprised him. From what he had heard Mogrul was not the giving sort. In fact the Mayor had an unsavory reputation in the capital city. " _It seems as though he has given his attendants the day off so that he can preserve his image. No doubt his employees would take advantage of my presence to bring any corruption to light without fear of reprisal..."_

The secretary stopped and turned to him. "Here you go sir right through this door is the Mayor's office."

Hecamoten palmed the switch to open the door and walked through.

Before he had even stepped through the door way a palm came flying into his vision. The Master caught the strike like the martial arts expert he was and pulled his attacker towards him. Then a second impact hit him. It was very much like a lifter droid had just punched him in the face.

He staggered back, drawing on the force to steady himself. No help was forthcoming. Confused but still undaunted he blocked the next series of strikes with arms and hands. His opponent struck with the speed of the force. However his strikes did not even come close to finding their targets this time. Hecamoten was known as one of the best close quarters combat masters in the order… and he let his attacker come in a fraction closer, taking advantage of that superior skill.

He trapped one arm and kicked out, connecting with is foe. The kick lacked any force augmentation but it still knocked him back a step. Hecamoten drew his lightsaber and ignited it, the blue extra long blade lighting the dim office. His attacker drew his weapon as well. A crimson blade shooting out the end.

The Jedi Master was somewhat surprised to see the length of his opponent's weapon was considerably shorter than normal. The reason why became obvious in a moment. The man charged him, his weapon was designed to get under his opponent's guard. The red blade came in low and hard, the force behind it was astounding. He used the force to augment his block... and failed. The force would not respond to his call! The Master Jedi gritted his teeth, settling in for a long fight.

 **Ooo**

Naruto smiled warmly at the padawan who guarded the Master's ship, already drawing on the force into a tight coil around his arm. The boy, who couldn't have been more than two years younger hesitated, then returned the smile. " _Still so young and innocent."_

Naruto's force enhanced blow crashed into the boy's chest. The smile faded from the boy lips as he looked at the hand, seeming quite surprised to see it buried in his chest. Naruto frowned in distaste. The padawan wasn't wearing any armor so his fingers had pierced his flesh. The warm sticky feeling was unpleasant. " _And now my hands are going to be covered in blood. Great... just… Great."_ He let the young boy sink to his knees. Then to his face. " _Sorry kid, but that's my special move. I can shred your organs and shatter your bones with a single strike as long as you don't have a force shield erected. And you my dead Jedi friend… were open as a book."_

The padawan probably knew how to generate a force shield, but Jedi were so easy to predict. Show a little compassion and suddenly they were like your best friends. He, as part of Kaiot's training, knew how to pry into people's hearts with a casual glance. And… partially due to his looks, which Kaiot told him were perfectly suited to a holo-drama star, he was excellent at fooling just about anyone. Guys were easy and girls? Why he didn't even have to try for most of them.

Naruto walked up to the ship's hull and activated the hatch. It hissed open and he climbed into the ship. It was spacious, with room to fit six humanoids comfortably. It was also austere… as in lacking any afore mentioned comfort… without a decoration in sight. " _Just like a Jedi ship for you. I swear, they must take pains to make absolutely sure everything is as boring and drab as possible. And not a single fucking shred of orange!"_

He stepped over to the cockpit and took a seat. Looking over the controls he found the layout to be familiar. He smirked with a combination of relief and exasperation. " _Count on a Jedi to make his custom cruiser have the same controls as an X-wing trainer. Just so damn predictable! This is killing me!"_ He activated the ship's repulsors and, with a small hint of trepidation, turned the ships nose to face the Mayor's building.

Naruto toggled the button to launch the proton torpedoes. The blue screen to his left showed a display of the heat signatures inside. Inside the building there were six people. Two of which were in frantic motion on one of the upper floors. Soon a red hexagon appeared over the display. It read, "Target Lock".

Naruto grinned and fired.

 **Ooo**

The two combatants raged back and forth. It had taken a minute, but the grandmaster's force powers had returned. Darth Kiaot was in trouble. He didn't have the power in the force to negate the devastating attacks that were coming in from every direction. Kiaot hadn't planned on his opponent recovering so quickly. Truly Hecamoten was a deadly adversary.

Then the man's demeanor changed. The peaceful, yet determined features of the Jedi twisted in sorrow and grief. " _Good Naruto! That's just the break I needed. Now to finish him off!"_

A moment later Hecamoten's despair flooded into the force. The stench of cauterized flesh followed despair, filling the air with its acrid scent. The Jedi had made a critical error. In a moment of weakness he went on the defensive. And he hadn't the skill to evade Kiaot's lightsaber in such a small space. Kaiot breathed in the heady sent of victory. He had slain the mightiest of the Jedi in less than ten minutes. The Sith's lips spread in a feral grin. Unknown to him, his apprentice was wearing the same grin just outside.

The building shook and then exploded. The missile destroyed everything inside. Not to mention wiping all of Kiaot's carefully laid plans away.

Or not.

Kaiot managed to erect a powerful force barrier a split second before the building detonated, exploding outward with the force of the missile's impact. The massive heat wave followed the initial concussive blast, flinging Kaiot away with the debris from the building its self.

 **Ooo**

Naruto felt four lives wink out of existence instantly. But two didn't… _"_ _What the hell? No way those two could have survived that in the middle of a battle… Kaiot could have to be disengaged to draw on the force heavily enough to survive. I'm sure the Jedi could do it too, but they were FIGHTING!"_ He scowled and jumped out of the pilot seat. He had to finish his master off at once. And the old man HAD to be in poor shape after that blast.

If he wasn't, Naruto had vastly underestimated him and he never underestimated anyone. Especially not force users.

He landed with a soft crunch on blackened wood. His eyes roamed over the… Well it certainly wasn't a building anymore. More like a smoking hole in the ground. And inside it… nothing that he could see, which meant.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto's force sense told him that it would be best to duck… so he did what he usually did when someone told him what to do. He ignored it.

Turning on his heel, drawing, igniting, and swinging his lightsaber, Naruto managed to intercept a wild strike from his Master. Naruto took in Kaiot's physical state. The Dark lord wasn't looking pretty. That was for sure.

"Why apprentice? WHY?! I taught you everything I knew! Why betray me now?! Not when we were so close!"

Naruto felt the weight on his lightsaber double and he fortified his arms and legs with the force. At the same time he reached out to get a sense of his Master's power. Sure enough, the old man was badly depleted from his short battle and subsequent escape attempt.

"Answer me damn you! WHY!?"

"Because! You didn't keep your word!" Naruto disengaged from the blade long and swung low, aiming for his Master's knee. The crimson blades of their lightsabers met as Kaiot blocked.

"Don't be a fool boy! I never lied to you! And I never broke any promise! What trash are you spouting at me?! I am your master and yet you try to kill me? Did you learn nothing from what I taught you of the old ways?! Are you attempting to resurrect Bane's ways? The rule of two?" Kaiot looked furious and forced Naruto's blade back. "Well, let me tell you something apprentice! You are my student no longer!"

"As if I ever really wanted that shit!" Naruto snarled, twisting his wrist to the side, and making his blade skid along Kaiot's. The older Sith barely managed to turn his lightsaber side in time to avoid his fingers being removed.

Naruto stepped forward, bringing his blade in even closer, the humming red line smashing into Kaiot's block. "YOU promised to make me powerful enough to become Hokage! You promised that I could be strong enough to earn the respect of my home! But you! YOU NEVER intended to let me go home in the first place!" A lightning fast barraged of overhand blows, one after the other forced Kaiot backwards in a tumbling retreat. Naruto's red blade became a blur as he hammered into his Master with brutal, reckless abandon.

"That?!" Kait's eyes blazed anew as he turned the tide back to his former student, deflecting each overhand strike with minimal effort. "You betray me for a fancy of childhood!?" Kaiot's shorter lightsaber stabbed in, taking Naruto by surprise.

He managed to twist to the side though and used his right elbow to slam Kaiot in the jaw. Then he was using the extra momentum to turn around and deliver a force augmented chop to Kaiot's shoulder. He missed, just barely, the old man ducking under and away from the certainly fatal blow. "I'm disappointed in you Naruto. You showed promise! And you trained with me for nearly ten years… only to turn against me because of a little boy's pipe dream?!" Kaiot screeched the last four words and rushed back in, the force reversing his backwards momentum.

Naruto turned his blade vertical to the ground and blocked Kaiot's repost, flinging his leg into his gut with a loud crunch. Kaiot spat blood, just before Naruto's lightsaber took the top of his hair off, narrowly missing his cranium.

The master gathered the force to him, and realizing it would be the last time he could do it that day, vaulted forward, heedless of Naruto's blade.

Naruto gasped in fear as he realized his former master was trying to cut off his use of the force for a few precious minutes.

"NO!"

Kaiot was hit, not by fist of by blade, but by a massive wall of force energy. The force push was as a ten ton hammer, slamming him backwards. And Naruto was following it, shouting with rage. "You! You never understood me from the beginning! And you never understood me in the end!" Naruto stabbed, grazing Kaiot's side as he tried to spin out of the way, his lightsaber dancing in to cut a charring line over Naruto's cheek.

Naruto ignored it and swung again, imbued with his primal rage again, his energy was that of a boundless berserker. Ten blows rained down on Kaiot who lacked the strength to properly block them. "You never believed! That a child like I was could have a true wish! Or that it could be anything more than a fool wish!" Kaiot's hands went numb under the next impact and he was sent skidding backwards.

"You wanted power! I gave you that!" Kaiot hissed. "What part of power were you not asking for?!"

"I wanted power!" Naruto roared, inside Kaiot's guard before his master could blink. Only pure reflex save him from decapitation, and he was stumbling backwards again. "But you told me that I would be respected for it! I was a child with a dream of showing the world I was the best!" He brought his lightsaber down, crashing into Kaiot's raised blade.

"AND YOU! GAVE ME ANGER!"

Kaiot grimaced, knowing he couldn't hold out much longer. He was running on pure instinct and his apprentice, as he well knew, had nearly endless potential in the force. He couldn't win a battle of attrition like this. "I gave you everything you asked for boy!"

"No…" Naruto stopped, his eyes, normally blue, had turned crimson. And the change temporarily shocked Kaiot into stillness as well. Where had those bloody orbs come from?

Naruto's next words cut through Kaiot like a knife. "You don't know what respect is, so how could you promise to make others respect me? My _dream_ was to become Hokage. And you told me I would become that if I was your apprentice… but you never intended to let me go back home. Did you?"

Kaiot frowned. "No…. I didn't Why would any wish to return to that cursed world?"

A wistful looked entered Naruto's eyes.

"I don't know Master. I just do. And every day since the one you took me from my home… I have felt the need to return. Every second I have known it was a mistake. But when I was little I just thought it was fear. YOU told me it was fear. So I channeled it, used it to gain power. But it didn't make me stronger."

Naruto growled low in his throat and the marks on either side of his face widened, becoming jagged and his hair started to blow in an invisible wind. "Fear fuels the dark side of the force, but I wasn't drawing on fear. It wasn't an emotion I was drawing on at all. I…. was trying to draw on wrongness inside myself. Something I soon realized you wouldn't and _never_ could understand."

Kaiot's eyes widened as he heard a crackling sound.

"You told me once Master, that I was special. That I had a purpose and that that purpose was the same as yours. I was from a far away world with a primitive people that you barely even glimpsed. I already had a purpose… a reason for living. I wanted to become Hokage… And you…. You took that from me without any intention of EVER giving that dream back. So I've waited… and waited… for a time when I felt strong enough to return home. Because…. I realized something…. As your apprentice…. Just now."

The air around Naruto glowed briefly crimson and the very force quivered.

"Respect isn't taken. It's earned."

Kaiot's dark skin paled as a bloody red fire poured from Naruto's very pores, spilling into the atmosphere and burning it with its unholy heat. Loud pops came from Naruto's hand as his fingers tightened around his saber's hilt.

"I realized during this fight… I want to go home and I don't give a damn about the Sith. If I ever come back… it'll be when I'm Hokage."

Naruto… blurred.

The force ignored Kaiot as Naruto's blade plunged deep into his chest. Sanguine eyes scorched into him as the red aura around Naruto started to eat into his flesh. The white hot pain was… indescribable as a thousand tiny fires burned him alive. Kaiot bit back a scream of agony as Naruto… slowly, dragged his blade upwards, cutting through one rib at a time. His vision was fading… as he realized that ever inch on his body was quickly dissolving, skin flaking away to reveal muscle. Muscle disintegrating to expose pale bone…. Bone… turning to white powder… and then to grey ash.

Engulfed in a silent flickering maelstrom of bloody flames, Naruto let the dust that had been his master slip through his fingers. He looked at his lightsaber, which was almost invisible in the red mist of his power. His anger too… faded, like smoke on the breeze, leaving muted understanding.

 ** _"_** ** _How do you like it mortal?"_**

 _"_ _This is my power?"_

 ** _"_** ** _I waited only for you to see the truth. I would not give my strength to those unfit to wield it."_**

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

 ** _"_** ** _I am the manifestation of power, the eye of the undying storm. I am the edge of chaos and you are my vessel, your body containing my might, your mind holding my soul. My name is Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune."_**

Naruto nodded at the deep running iron in that voice. _"_ _So you are my power?"_

 ** _"_** ** _No. I am your beast, the anger, the hate, the violence. I am one of nine, so no. I am not 'your' power. We are separate beings for all we are connected."_**

Looking down at his arms as the red mist withdrew into him he couldn't help but ask. _"_ _But where is my power?"_

 ** _"_** ** _Three powers there are. The power of the world around you, which you have drawn on. The power of myself, which I give to you now. And the power residing inside yourself which you have yet to tap into more than the merest fraction. Now… If we are done speaking, I would like very much to go home."_**

 _"_ _Not yet…"_

Naruto turned, ignoring the growl from the back of his mind and striding over to where he felt a diminished presence. He kicked aside the rubble to discover him.

"You're still alive."

"Yes… Sith… we Jedi are not weak, though I must admit it surprised me that I survived that blast. I sense it was your doing though… as was the deaths of my padawan."

"Yeah, sorry about that."

Hecamoten's grey eyes rose to meet his, pale and filled with regret. "Why did you kill your master?"

"He broke his promise that he made to me when he took me from my home world. So I took his life as payment. It is none of your concern anymore."

The Jedi nodded weakly. "What is your next move then Sith? Are you to strike me down now?" The man looked… almost ready to die. His eyes spoke of unbearable pain, both in the body and the soul. Some small part of him was done with this world.

Naruto looked down on him. "No. You'll live. The authorities will be here soon. You could be back on Coruscant in a standard week's time."

"Why?" Hecamoten looked confused. "Are we not enemies Sith?"

"I'm no longer a Sith. My name is Naruto. If you wish me to kill you, I will oblige, but I don't want to kill you. We aren't enemies anymore."

Hecamoten levered himself up. "And why is that…. Naruto?"

"Because I hold no grudge against the Jedi. And since I am no longer a Sith, there is no reason to fight you. I am homesick… and wish to return where my heart belongs. My dream was to rule… now it is different. Were I used to long for respect, I now wish for something else… Killing you now could only hurt that goal. So I wish you would live."

"You wish to go home? Where?"

Naruto looked away, glancing up into the Cianto's churning skies. _"_ _My home… I don't even know its name.. But I could find it even if I were blind and deaf."_ Naruto pointed into the sky, knowing he was looking exactly where his home world lay. _"_ _It is there… and I know it."_ He turned back to the Jedi. "Have you ever had a feeling that is so powerful that you dream about it every night for nearly ten years? That you could pinpoint it on a galactic map without a name or even the smallest reference point?"

Hecamoten nodded. "The force compels you."

"Yeah… I figured that already old man."

"You will go then?"

Naruto nodded.

"Will you return?"

He looked up to the sky. "Maybe… I don't know that much yet."

Hecamoten reached out. "Help me up young man." Naruto looked at him with some slight surprise. Then moved to take the Jedi's hand, helping him to his feet. The Jedi grunted as he steadied himself with the force. Then he straightened and griped Naruto's hand firmly with his own. He was pained but alive. Naruto took note of his injury, a chest wound, but not severe. "If ever you return to the galaxy… come visit me on Coruscant. I would wish to know what you do next. I know not why, but the force compels me to offer you this." He reached into his tunic and withdrew a small receiver.

"What is this?" Naruto asked, taking it from him.

"A comlink that all masters of the Jedi order carry. Should you need to contact the temple you can use that, though it only has a limited number of uses." Hecamoten smiled grimly. "I may be a Jedi, but I knew the feelings of the heart that all beings have. The force tells me you are not clouded by the darkness you wield, though it is the first time I have said such in all my years."

"T..thank you… I guess." Naruto's red eyes faded back to blue and his facial marks thinned again, startling the Jedi. "I better get going then…" Naruto turned to dash away.

"Wait."

He stopped and glanced back.

"Surely Master Yoda would chastise me for such, but… may the force be with you."

Naruto nodded. "I think.. I will come back to see you… Believe it."

 **Ooo**

 **Ooo**

 **And that's it. Now there are the usual questions but I'll ask them one chapter at a time to avoid confusion… No poll yet. I'll put that up later.**

 **For now I ask this. What starwars girls would you request I put with Naruto. (putting into consideration this timeline and that I don't want him paired with Padme) Be realistic. No women who are already in a canon relationship or women that are way too old or currently too young for him. And no** ** _weird_** **alien pairing suggestions… please?**

 **And no, I will not reconsider putting him with Padme so put a sock in it whiners.**

 **Now… how did you all like the first chapter? I know it's short for my writing, but these chapters probably won't go under 8,000 words from here on out and no more than 10,000. (minus the authors notes of course.)**

 **And remember to review!**


End file.
